GARA-GARA MENCULIK SASUKE (HIATUS)
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Sasuke si artis mesum diculik Naruto yang feromon ukenya itulooooh… bikin gak nahan? Naruto terpaksa menculik salah satu Uchiha yang dianggapnya paling lemah itu justru harus pasrah di-rape hasil culikannya/ Aha! aku sangat senang karena kau penculikku Dobe/ pulanglah Uchiha, maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menculikmu. Hiks. Kumohon, pulanglah! SasuNaru – ItaKyuu


Ampun minnnaaaa…. Lagi kebanjiran ide ya kayak gini jadinya. Hahaha!

Aku datang bawa story baru, dan yang pasti ini cerita RATED M. Hohoho! *ketawa nista.

Dan sekaraaaang… jreng-jreng-jreng! Nay persembahkan story terbaru Nay dengan judul…

**GARA –GARA MENCULIK SASUKE!**

Kali ini Nay pake judul bahasa Indo, alurnya kalian udah bisa nebak lah dari judul. Cumaaaaaa… apa jadinya kalo Sasuke mesum diculik Naruto yang feromon ukenya itulooooh… bikin gak nahan… hehehe

Summary: Apa jadinya kalo Sasuke si artis mesum diculik Naruto yang feromon ukenya itulooooh… bikin gak nahan? Naruto terpaksa menculik salah satu Uchiha yang dianggapnya paling lemah itu justru harus pasrah di-rape hasil culikannya/ pulanglah Uchiha, maafkan aku karena sudah lancang menculikmu. Hiks. Kumohon, pulanglah! SasuNaru – ItaKyuu YAOI

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**

**Rating : masih T**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, ItaKyu, SasoDei, NejIno**

**Genre: Romance, humor**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo, alur kecepetan, YAOI, lemon. Yang gak suka YAOI jauh-jauh deh daripada entar kalian muntah. Humor garing**

**NO LIKE, DON'T READ! NO FLAMER!**

**Saran dan kritik dengan bahasa sopan diterima. Yang gak suka and ngeflame itu artinya BUTA GAK BACA OPENING!**

Chapter 1 – 24/05/2013

**My Lovely Family…**

Seorang pemuda pirang tampak sedang memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut. Ia kini duduk di bangku kayu ruang tamu rumahnya yang terlihat eeerrr… berantakan? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya menatap seisi ruangan mini itu dengan tatapan memelas. Apa lagi yang harus dilakukannya? Sekarang apa lagi?

"Hentikan, Kyuu! Jangan terus-terusan memakai baju Ino seperti itu!" kata Naruto lemas. Kesal karena tingkah adik keduanya yang kadang kelewat batas? Apa maksudnya coba dengan tingkahnya saat ini? Berjalan lenggak-lenggok bak peragawati sambil menggunakan gaun tidur berwarna kuning bergambar bunga dan panda. Sejak tadi Kyuubi tersenyum lebar sambil memamerkan kaki jenjang putih mulusnya berusaha menggoda kakak kesayangannya.

Kyuubi yang sedang memakai bando boneka berwarna pink itu menoleh lalu tersenyum nakal ke arah Naruto, ia mengerlingkan matanya menggoda sambil berkata, "Aku seksi, kan Kak Naru?"

Lalu di belakang Kyuubi muncul lah gadis berambut pirang panjang dikuncir kuda sedang memakai seragam Konoha High School International yang kebesaran untuknya, ia menggunakan kumis terbuat dari lumut yang dia comot di depan rumah dan berjalan dengan gaya sok keren. Gak jijik apa tuh lumut kan masih ada lumpurnya?

Dan kenapa gadis itu memakai baju seragam Kyuubi? Astaga! Naruto semakin frustasi. Dua Namikaze kembar itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin bunuh diri. Yang laki-laki bertingkah seperti perempuan, dan yang perempuan justru bertingkah seperti laki-laki.

"Aku keren, kan, Kak Naru?" Tanya Ino dengan suara ditekan agar seperti laki-laki.

Belum Naruto menjawab, kini muncullah adik bungsunya, dengan penampilan yang tak kalah hebohnya. Deidara, pemuda manis yang selalu dianggap gadis tapi tetap nekad memanjangkan rambutnya itu muncul dengan telanjang dada dan hanya menggunakan rumbe-rumbe sebagai pengganti celananya. Kepalanya dihiasi daun membentuk lingkaran dan tangan kanannya memegangi sebuah sapu. Astaga! Ada apa dengan keluarga Namikaze?

Sepertinya ketiga adik Naruto itu memang sangat berniat membuat kakak mereka mati terkena serangan jantung?

Oh, Kami-sama. Bawa aku ke pangkuanmu… Naruto membatin miris.

"Aku cantik, kan Kak Naru? Jadi kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi." Deidara tersenyum bak malaikat.

Awalnya Naruto cukup tertegun dengan keadaan seisi rumahnya yang mendadak sunyi. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan kenapa tingkah ketiga adiknya mendadak gila begini? Mereka ingin menghiburnya? Mereka ikut sedih karena melihat Naruto yang begitu frustasi memikirkan biaya kehidupan mereka?

"Jangan sedih Kakak, aku dan Ino sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan sambilan agar kau tidak perlu terlalu repot lagi," kata Kyuubi sambil tersenyum miris. Kasihan pada kakak sulungnya yang begitu terlihat stress. Kyuubi yang kini usianya baru tujuh belas tahun itu hanya bisa menatap kakaknya memelas. Memohon agar kakaknya tidak terlalu merasa terbebani.

"Yah, kami bekerja di restoran China, dari jam tiga sore sampai jam Sembilan malam. Dan gajinya juga lumayan, itu cukup untuk biaya hidup kita sehari-hari." Ino mengangguk semangat. Menatap ketiga saudaranya bergantian.

"Aku juga akan mulai membuat beberapa kerajinan tangan menggunakan tanah liat, banyak orang yang menyukainya Kak Naru. Jadi… jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu lagi. Kami semua mencintaimu." Deidara meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada. Pemuda yang usianya masih lima belas tahun itu begitu terlihat bersemangat. Mata aquamarinenya begitu berbinar berusaha membesarkan hati kakak sulungnya.

Sudah cukup… mereka tidak mau Namikaze sulung terpuruk sendiri, mereka akan bekerja bersama-sama.

"Kalian…" Naruto tersenyum tipis sambil menghela napas. Ia merentangkan tangannya membuat ketiga adiknya itu berlari memeluknya. Dikecupnya rambut Kyuubi, Ino, dan Deidara bergantian. Hhh… apa yang Naruto pikirkan? Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya menunjukkan ekpresi kesalnya di depan adik-adiknya? Kenapa ia lupa bahwa adiknya selalu saja merasa bersalah dengan situasi kehidupan mereka saat ini?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Dan aku tidak suka kalian bekerja…"

"Tapi-" protes ketiga adiknya serempak.

"Fokuslah pada sekolah kalian. Masalah cara membayar kontrakan, ataupun biaya sekolah biar aku yang pikirkan. Dan aku tidak suka dibantah!" putus Naruto mutlak. Membuat ketiga adiknya itu mendengus kecewa. Mereka tahu kakak mereka itu begitu egois, tidak mau walau hanya sekedar berbagi beban dengan mereka.

"Kak Naru…"

"Kyuu…" Naruto menatap Kyuubi lembut. Di antara ketiga adiknya, Kyuubi lah yang paling berbeda. Tidak berambut pirang atau pun mata biru. Kyuubi juga yang paling keras kepala. Naruto menatap Kyuubi tajam lalu menjitak kepalanya pelan.

"Kau ingin membantuku mengurangi bebanku bukan? Kalau begitu fokuslah agar tidak kehilangan beasiswamu semester depan. Dua minggu lagi kau kenaikan kelas!" Naruto mengingatkan. Di antara ketiga adiknya, memang hanya Kyuubi yang paling pintar. Kyuubi selalu masuk tiga besar juara parallel yang membuatnya tidak perlu membayar biaya sekolah selama enam bulan ke depan. Ia juga diberikan buku-buku gratis. Dan hal itu sangat disyukuri Naruto, setidaknya itu bisa mengurangi bebannya.

Mendengar hal itu Kyuubi menunduk. Sedih karena sama sekali tidak berguna sebagai Namikaze ketiga, tidak bisa meringankan beban kakaknya yang tampak begitu menderita. Yah! Andai saja orangtuanya tidak meninggal, mungkin saat ini mereka tidak perlu bersikap lebih tua dari yang seharusnya. Kekayaan Namikaze yang diambil alih oleh Uzumaki –keluarga ibunya- semakin membuat para Namikaze junior terpuruk dalam kemiskinan.

Hhh… memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat para Namikaze frustasi.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

Kontrakan rumah, biaya sekolah Ino dan Deidara yang menunggak tiga bulan, biaya check up bulanan si bungsu, hutang sana-sini, ditambah biaya hidupnya sehari-hari. Naruto hampir gila memikirkannya. Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu semakin tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya? Pekerjaannya yang hanya sebagai staf HRD biasa sama sekali tidak bisa membantunya, belum lagi perusahaannya itu hanya perusahaan kecil, gajinya pun tentu tidak besar.

Naruto terduduk di ruang TV, matanya tampak menatap TV bututnya tetapi pikirannya menerawang jauh. Harus mencari pinjaman ke mana lagi?

Dan Deidara… minggu depan sudah jadwalnya untuk check up, ia juga harus membeli persediaan obat untuk adik bungsunya itu selama sebulan ke depan. Obat penyakit jantung tidak murah, tapi Naruto paling tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Deidaranya begitu lemah, rapuh, dan Naruto selalu berusaha melindungi sang bungsu sekuat tenaga.

Bingung, entah apa lagi yang harus dilakukan Naruto untuk mendapatkan uang? Ia tidak tahu lagi siapa orang yang uangnya rela dia pinjam?

Tapi tiba-tiba sorot matanya mendadak fokus, ia menatap seorang aktor tampan yang kini begitu dieluk-elukkan. Hampir di setiap jalan terpasang posternya, pemuda tampan itu juga membintangi beberapa iklan dan film.

Hhh… andai Naruto bisa menjadi aktor sepertinya. Wajahnya juga tidak kalah tampan, dan ia juga cukup keren apabila sedikit didandani. Melihat pemuda tampan di layar TV yang sedang berakting marah karena kekasihnya diculik itu membuat Naruto mengutuk nasib. Kenapa Naruto tidak bisa seperti Uchiha Sasuke?

Errr… eh? Uchiha Sasuke? Diculik?

Memikirkan hal itu mendadak otak kriminal Naruto kambuh. Dia yang dari dulu memang sudah berteman baik dengan sisi iblisnya mendadak menyeringai. Setahunya… Uchiha adalah salah satu keluarga terkaya yang ada di Konoha. Perusahaannya ada di mana-mana dan kekayaannya itu banyaknya luar biasa.

Mungkin, jika Naruto meminta hartanya sedikit tidak akan jadi masalah?

Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Aha! Kenapa dia tidak menculik Sasuke saja? Seingatnya dari profil yang ia baca Sasuke itu sama sekali tidak bisa berkelahi. Ia terlalu fokus dengan karirnya membuat fisiknya menjadi begitu lemah.

Hmmm… beruntungnya Naruto karena yang harus diculiknya itu bukan Uchiha Itachi. Mengingat Itachi, Naruto bergidik ngeri. Senpainya yang kini menjadi salah satu guru di sekolah Kyuubi itu sangat mengerikan. Seperti monster yang dibalut dengan tubuh malaikat rupawan. Senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian khas Uchiha itu selalu membuat Naruto meneguk ludah sendiri. Tapi, mereka adalah rival abadi. Naruto yang begitu membenci sifat arogan sang Uchiha, dan sang Uchiha sulung yang begitu kesal dengan sikap kepo Naruto. Sekalipun Naruto tidak pernah kepo padanya.

Setiap bertemu mereka selalu perang deathglare. Tapi Naruto merasa sedikit beruntung, karena yang dibenci Itachi hanyalah dirinya. Tidak menyeret adik-adiknya yang bersekolah di yayasan milik keluarga Uchiha itu.

"Apa mungkin aku menculik Sasuke saja? Dei… harus check up minggu ini. Kondisinya semakin lemah saja." Naruto bicara sendiri.

Gak nyadar banget ada dua orang yang sejak tadi merhatiin dia yang lagi ngegalau. Kedua bocah di belakang Naruto itu saling menatap lalu mengangguk pelan. Mereka yang terlahir hanya dipisahkan jarak sepuluh menit itu seolah bisa saling mengerti isi hati satu sama lain. Kontak batin gitu loh.

Kyuubi dan Ino merasa tidak enak hati, mereka ikut sedih memikirkan kondisi adik bungsu mereka. Akhirnya, setelah berpikir cukup lama, mereka berjalan menghampiri Naruto. Pelan-pelan, Ino menepuk bahu Naruto, membuat kakaknya itu tersentak kaget dan menoleh.

"Astaga! Kalian membuatku kaget. Sudah malam, kenapa kalian tidak tidur?" Tanya Naruto galak. Dia memasang ekspresi marah, walau bukan marah dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Melihat si kembar yang tampak bingung Naruto khawatir, apa ada yang membuat kedua adiknya itu tidak tenang?

"Kak Naru… kami akan membantumu." Kyuubi berkata ambigu. Membuat kakak pertamanya itu bingung dan mengangkat sebelah alis. Apa maksud Kyuubi? Membantu? Membantu dalam hal apa? Hidup mereka memang susah, tapi bukan berarti Naruto akan membiarkan kedua adiknya menderita sepertinya.

"Yah! Kami akan membantumu menculik Sasuke!" Ino berkata mantap. Membuat Naruto kaget dengan mata terbelalak tak percaya. Mereka dengar?

Saat melihat Naruto hampir marah, Kyuubi cepat-cepat berkata, "Kami menyayangi Dei-chan. Sangat menyayanginya. Kami tidak mungkin tinggal diam sementara kami tahu dia begitu butuh biaya berobat. Kakak, jangan terus-terusan memaksakan diri, kita ini keluarga, tentunya beban harus kita tanggung bersama."

Mendengar itu Naruto terdiam, suka tidak suka yang yang dikatakan Kyuubi harus ia akui, lagipula ia memang tidak mungkin bisa menculik Sasuke sendiri. Tapi melibatkan kedua adik manisnya itu… ah, mana mungkin Naruto tega?

"Kak Naru, jangan terus-terusan merasa bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas diri kami. Kami sudah terlalu banyak merepotkanmu. Lagipula ini untuk Dei-chan. Apa kau lebih memilih tetap berusaha sendiri karena melindungi kami sementara resikonya tentu tidak kecil? Jika tertangkap kau akan masuk penjara, dan Dei… kami tidak mungkin bisa melakukan apa pun tanpamu Kakak." Ino berkata lirih. Ia menghela napas sambil mengingat senyuman manis sang adik bungsunya. Tetap ceria sekalipun kondisinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Walau bagaimanapun akan lebih ringan jika kita kerjakan bersama bukan?" kata Kyuubi bersemangat. Tampak sekali punya niat sendiri kenapa dia begitu ingin menculik sang bungsu Uchiha. Alasannya apa lagi?

Itu karena, Kyuubi begitu membenci senseinya yang bernama Uchiha Itachi. Guru muda dan tampan yang begitu digilai banyak siswa mau pun siswi. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan kulit putih alabaster, matanya onyx kelam, hidung mancung dihiasi bibirnya yang agak sedikit tebal. Rambutnya panjang dan selalu diikat rapi, penampilannya selalu necis dan ia adalah seorang pria cool bertampang stoic. Dan jangan lupakan dua garis di setiap masing-masing hidungnya, itu adalah tanda lahir Itachi, yang selalu dicela Kyuubi sebagai keriput, tentunya hanya celaan di dalam hati.

Kenapa Kyuubi begitu membenci Itachi? Itu karena sikap sang Uchiha Sensei yang begitu tidak adil padanya. Selalu saja membuatnya kena masalah, selalu saja membuatnya naik darah. Itachi yang jadi guru matematika itu selalu menyuruh Kyuubi maju ke depan mengerjakan soal yang bahkan belum pernah dibahasnya. Untung Kyuubi pinter, jadinya ia selalu lepas dari hukuman sang guru killer.

Entah kenapa alasannya? Kyuubi sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Yang jelas ia memang tidak pernah mengadukannya pada Naruto. ia tidak mau menambah beban kakaknya yang sudah sangat berat. Kyuubi tidak mau kakaknya mendadak menjadi pasien rumah sakit jiwa.

Dan pada Sasuke, sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak terlalu peduli pada teman sekelasnya itu, bisa dibilang mereka udah kayak orang tidak kenal. Pernah mereka satu kelompok, dan mereka hanya bertegur sapa seperlunya dan setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai, mereka kembali fokus pada urusan masing-masing.

Lalu, kenapa Kyuubi begitu bersemangat untuk menculik Sasuke? Itu karena Kyuubi tahu Itachi sangat menyayangi Sasuke dan ia pasti kalang kabut kalo tahu adiknya itu diculik. Memikirkan hal itu gak sadar banget tuh anak jadi senyum-senyum sendiri.

"Kau kenapa, Kyuu?" Tanya Naruto heran. Agak ngeri juga ngeliat ekspresi wajah adiknya yang gak banget. Kyuubi kembali tersadar dari lamunannya, dia menoleh lalu menggeleng.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa." Kyuubi nyengir sambil menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

**Naysaruchikyuu**

.

Naruto datang ke sekolah Kyuubi, mengikuti permintaan kepala sekolah KHSI yang lagi-lagi memanggilnya karena biaya sekolah Ino dan Deidara menunggak. Sebelum berangkat ke kantor Naruto menyempatkan diri. Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah yang masih dipenuhi banyak murid. Maklum, bel sekolah masih lima belas menit lagi.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia terus menjadi pusat perhatian. Sekalipun penampilannya terkesan sederhana, hanya kemeja orange dan celana baggy hitam biasa, tapi aura tampannya tetap begitu memabukkan. Dan tubuhnya yang memang tinggi tegap tapi sedikit langsing itu membuat beberapa siswa langsung men-judgenya sebagai 'ukeku'. Sedangkan para siswi begitu tampak terpesona dengan pria secerah matahari yang sesekali menebar senyum menawannya. Ah… andai saja Naruto memanfaatkan ketampanannya untuk mencari uang, tentu hidupnya tidak akan sesusah ini.

"Kak Naru!" sapa Ino. Seketika itu juga Naruto menoleh, melongok ke dalam kelas yang ia yakini adalah kelas adik perempuannya. Naruto tersenyum tipis saat melihat Ino, membuat beberapa siswi yang melihatnya langsung nosebleed, Ino menghampiri kakaknya lalu bergelayut manja di lengan sang kakak. Seolah ingin memamerkan pada semua orang bahwa pria pirang yang luar biasa tampan itu adalah kakaknya.

"Ino… aku mau bertemu dengan Tsunade-sama." Naruto mengacak-acak surai pirang adiknya pelan. Gadis cantik bermata biru itu tersenyum menggoda.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya." Ino merogoh sakunya lalu memamerkan uang kertas sambil mengipas-ngipaskan ke wajahnya. Membuat Naruto langsung menatapnya horror dan mencengkeram kedua bahunya. Panik karena mendadak gadis kecilnya yang cantik itu menggenggam uang yang bisa dibilang banyak untuknya.

Kami-sama…

Apa yang sudah Ino lakukan?

"Darimana kau dapat uang sebanyak itu? Jangan bilang kau…" Naruto tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya. Hatinya mendadak nyeri saat berpikir mungkin saja adiknya yang frustasi itu kini jual diri. Astaga! Naruto tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai hal itu terjadi. Ino adik perempuannya satu-satunya, dan Naruto kini gagal menjaganya. Ia tahu adiknya itu cantik, sangat cantik. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Ino akan menjual kehormatannya hanya untuk uang yang tak seberapa.

"Inoooo…"

"Tenanglah Kak Naru. Aku bukan gadis murahan!" tukas Ino saat tahu apa yang dipikirkan kakaknya. Sister complex!

"Syukurlah…" Naruto bernapas lega. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum hangat, tapi kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Kalau bukan jual diri, darimana Ino dapat uang sebanyak itu?

"Lalu, kau dapat darimana uang itu?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Ino nyengir salah tingkah. Sedikit takut juga akan reaksi kakaknya jika tahu apa yang dilakukannya? Dan hal itu kontan saja membuat Naruto menatapnya curiga. Feelingnya mendadak kurang baik.

"Aku dapat uang ini dari teman-temanku." Ino menjelaskan, membuat Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. "Sebagai gantinya, aku ijinkan mereka semua datang ke rumah untuk mengajakmu berkencan selama satu minggu ini, eh, tidak hanya kau. Tapi Kyuubi juga." Ino mengimbuhkan dengan wajah polos.

Mendengar hal itu pelipis Naruto mendadak berkedut. Dijual? Adik perempuannya itu sudah menjual kakak dan adiknya sendiri? Astaga! Ini bukan hal baik, sebaiknya jika Ino sadar dengan aura yang keluar dari balik tubuh Naruto, ia akaaaaan…

"LARIIIII!" Ino segera lari kocar-kacir keluar kelas. Meninggalkan Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan hampir meledak. Naruto menghirup napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya cepat.

1 detik

3 detik

6 det-

"NAMIKAZE INOOOO! KEMARI KAU! AKAN KUJEWER TELINGAMU ITU SAMPAI PUTUS!" teriak Naruto kesal. Niat banget bikin adiknya cacad dan dipanggil si kuping sebelah. Naruto hendak berjalan mengejar Ino, tapi langkahnya mendadak terhenti saat sadar ada beberapa orang yang menarik kedua tangannya. Pelan-pelan ia menolehkan kepalanya. Daaan…

"Naruto-san, jadi malam ini kita akan berkencan, kan?" beberapa orang gadis sudah mengerubuninya dan menagih janji Ino pada mereka. Membuat Naruto frustasi saja.

Mati aku!

Naysaruchikyuu

.

"Hn!" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kelasnya setelah melihat keributan yang dilakukan Naruto beberapa meter darinya. Si pirang itu tampak kewalahan menghadapi beberapa orang siswi yang menarik-narik baju kumalnya sambil berteriak menuntut.

Sasuke duduk di bangkunya lalu menoleh pada Kyuubi, jarak bangku mereka hanya dipisahkan tiga bangku. Namikaze ketiga itu tampak sedang sibuk membaca buku tidak menghiraukan beberapa gadis yang berkeliling meminta kepastiannya. Kyuubi yang notabenenya tadi sudah 'bersukarela' dijual kakak perempuannya itu hanya bisa mendengus saat beberapa dari gadis di sekelilingnya menagih janji.

"Jadi Kyuubi-kun, malam ini aku akan menjemputmu, ya?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut pendek antusias.

"Terserah!" jawab Kyuubi pasrah, ia melempar pandangannya lalu tanpa sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Sasuke. Entah kenapa mendadak hatinya menyeringai.

Aku akan membalasmu, Keriput!

**Tebese**

**Welll…**

**Jadi, ini cerita Nay yang keberapa, ya? Cerita chapter Nay yang ke sepuluh kayaknya. Huahahahaha!**

**Padahal belum ada yang tamat. Tapi… karena 2 udah discontinued dan satu bentar lagi tamat, jadi Nay publish aja.**

**Mind to review?**

**Tengkyu…**

**.**

**Naysaruchikyuu**


End file.
